Aoki Reika/Image Gallery
Official Profiles 614px-Cure Beauty.PNG|Cure Beauty/Aoki Reika Profile (Toei Animation) curebeautyprofile.gif|Cure Beauty Profile (TV Asahi) 555.PNG|Cure Beauty Profile (Toei Animation) cure.beauty.movprof.png|Cure Beauty Movie Profile SmilePreCureChibi_Reika.png|Child Cure Beauty's profile Princessbeauty.jpg|Cure Beauty Princess Form Chara_sm_chara_03.png|Cure Beauty from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstagebeauty.jpg|Cure Beauty's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi beauy new stage 4.png|Cure Beauty's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi beauty.newstage2.jpg|Cure Beauty profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage.2.Beauty.Concept.PNG|Cure Beauty's Concept Art in New Stage 2 beauty.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Beauty's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 450.PNG|Reika in her school uniform 1 ReikaSchool2.jpg|Reika in her school uniform 2 C5 3-1-.jpg|Reika in her casual clothes 1 ReikaSummer.jpg|Reika in her casual clothes 2 reika.movprof.png|Reika Movie Profile UltraCureBeauty.jpg|Ultra cure Beauty concept art tumblr_mz9qy0UiDt1qmlmyuo4_1280.jpg|Cure Beauty sketch NS328.jpg|Cure Beauty's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi PC28.png|Cure Beauty profile from Smile announcement poster Cure.Beauty.full..jpg|Cure Beauty poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_Beauty.png|Cure Beauty Full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi smpc.reika.prince.concept.PNG|Concept art for Reika as the Prince c04_5_main.png|Cure Beauty's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Glitter Breeze.jpg|Glitter Breeze's profile Cure Beauty Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Beauty's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Beauty Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Beauty's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Beauty.png|Infant Cure Beauty profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureBeautyMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Beauty from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Aoki Reika reikasnowwhite.jpg|Reika holding a Snow White book in episode 5. reikameetscandy.jpg|Reika meets Candy for the first time. SmilePrecure.jpg|Miyuki offering to help Reika with the storytelling event in episode 5. rEika Smile Packt.jpg|Reika about to transform for the first time in episode 5. ReikaSoloTransformation.png|Reika's Individual Sequence beautytransform.jpg|Reika during her transformation. Smpc07-4.jpg|Reika at Mt Fuji Reika smpc16.jpg|Reika is worried Reikawish.png|Reika in front of Fuji in episode 21. Fairy_Reika.png|Reika as a fairy in episode 24 Reika.goldfish.png|Reika catching a fish Reika.30.png|Reika dreaming SmPC34ReikaMoon.PNG|Reika as Princess Kaguya SmPC37.Reika.Classroom.png|Reika giving her speech Reika and Miyuki.jpg|Reika as a candidate for student council presidient in episode 37. kidreika.png|Reika transforms as a child Reikainclass.jpg|Reika reading in class. Sm.pc. 43.pic1.png|Reika studying Reika smiling.png|Reika smiling Reika as Momotaro in the movie.jpg|Reika as Momotaro in the movie Doremi.Smile_.Precure.43.1280x720.827E076E.mkv_snapshot_16.59_2012.12.22_13.26.14.jpg|Reika bawling with Candy ReikaCandy.jpg|Reika talking to Candy ReikaClass.jpg|Reika in class ReikaClass1.jpg|Reika nervous ReikaName.jpg|Reika writes HappyReika.jpg|Happy Reika with and umbrella ReikaCandy1.jpg|Reika with Candy Evil Cinderella chasing after Reika.png|Reika being chased by Cinderella Miyuki and Reika.PNG|Reika dancing with Miyuki Baby Wolfrun and Baby Reika.jpg|Young Reika holding hands with young wolfrun Nao.Reika.sandcastle.png|Nao and Reika's sandcastle Reikahelp.png|Reika protecting the cures Aoki Reika.jpg|Reika watering the flowers Reika and junnosuke.jpg|Junnosuke and Reika about to go jogging Ns2.movie3.png|Reika slaps the shadow away Cure Beauty beautybluray.jpg|Official screenshot of Beauty. Beautytransform2.jpg|Beauty's rosy cheeks. A.noble.heart.jpg|"Snow, falling and gathering, noble heart!" Beauty is surprised by her abilities.jpg|Beauty is surprised by her abilities Beauty overflows with energy.jpg|Beauty overflows with energy Bblizzard1.jpg|Beauty charging up her Smile Pact Bblizzard4.jpg|Cure Beauty performing Beauty Blizzard Beauty is tired.jpg|Beauty is tired Beauty smiles.jpg|Beauty smiles Cure Beauty eyecatch.jpg|Cure Beauty eyecatch Cure Beauty eyecatch 2.jpg|Cure Beauty eyecatch 2 Brauty pushes back against the tree.jpg|Beauty pushes back against the tree Beauty getting hit.jpg|Beauty getting hit Serious Beauty.jpg|Serious Beauty Beauty orders the girls around.jpg|Beauty orders the girls around BeautyCloseup.png|Beauty performing Rainbow Healing Beauty wishes for wings.jpg|Beauty wishes for wings Cure Beauty with butterfly wings.jpg|Cure Beauty with butterfly wings Beauty pushes back.jpg|Beauty pushes back Beauty points.jpg|Beauty points Beauty shields herself from the wind.jpg|Beauty shields herself from the wind Beauty is terrified of Joker.jpg|Beauty is terrified of Joker Beauty is ready to fight.jpg|Beauty is ready to fight Beauty won't give up.jpg|Beauty won't give up Supibyuuti.PNG|Princess Beauty Rainbowburstbeaut.jpg|Cure Beauty doing the Rainbow Burst Ep29.beauty.eyecatch.png|Princess Beauty eyecatch SmPC37.Beauty.png|Serious Beauty Beauty is ready to swim.jpg|Beauty is ready to swim Beautykid.png|Cure Beauty as a child in episode 38 kidcurebeauty.png|Kid Cure Beauty shivering Beautyblizzard,young.png|Kid Beauty Blizzard A Shocked Beauty.jpg|A Shocked Beauty Beauty looks back at Happy.jpg|Beauty looks back at Happy Beauty glances over at Joker.jpg|Beauty glances over at Joker Beauty surrounded by TVs.jpg|Beauty surrounded by TVs Many Beautys.jpg|Many Beautys Shocked Beauty.jpg|Shocked Beauty Upgraded Beauty.jpg|Upgraded Beauty An Upgraded Cure Beauty.png|Upgraded Cure Beauty Beauty moves her sword to the side.jpg|Beauty moves her sword to the side Beauty Arrow Blizzard.jpg|Beauty Blizzard Arrow Beauty fights Bad End Beauty.jpg|Beauty fights Bad End Beauty Ultra Beauty.png|Ultra Cure Beauty in episode 47 Beauty during the attack.jpg|Ultra Beauty during the attack CureBeautyHCPC.png|Cure Beauty in episode 22 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Beauty in New Stage Final Battle.png|Cure Beauty in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Others powerup beauty card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Beauty. reika.PNG|Reika introducing herself in Pretty Cure Online. beauty henshin.PNG|Cure Beauty introducing herself in Pretty Cure Online. beautyblizzard.PNG|Cure Beauty ready to fire her Beauty Blizzard in Pretty Cure Online. Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries